kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
The 5 Mystics
The 5 Mystics is the eighth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. Set Breakdown It contains 60 cards: *5 Super Rares *5 Very Rares *15 Rares *15 Uncommons *20 Commons Description The 5 Mystics introduces 60 new cards to Kaijudo, including five new Very Rare Absolute Spells. There’s an Absolute Spell for each Kaijudo Civilization and they all have massive potential to swing the outcome of a duel to their caster’s favor. The 5 Mystics, one from each Civilization, appear as creatures in the set and their combined power results in guaranteed victory for the duelist that has all five in his or her Battle Zone. The set also includes two powerful new cards that were designed at the 2013 Kaijudo Summer Championship! Details *It is the first set to feature spells with the Very Rare rarity. *The Very Rare spells are the card versions of the Spells of Absolutes from the Kaijudo TV series. *It features each of the Mystic creatures as cards. Gallery The 5 Mystics.png|Display box Contents *S1/S5 *S2/S5 *S3/S5 *S4/S5 *S5/S5 Overlord Sargon *1/55 *2/55 *3/55 *4/55 *5/55 *6/55 *7/55 *8/55 *9/55 *10/55 *11/55 *12/55 *13/55 *14/55 Liquid Compulsion *15/55 *16/55 *17/55 *18/55 *19/55 *20/55 The Mystic of Water *21/55 *22/55 *23/55 *24/55 *25/55 *26/55 *27/55 *28/55 *29/55 *30/55 *31/55 *32/55 *33/55 *34/55 *35/55 *36/55 *37/55 *38/55 *39/55 *40/55 *41/55 *42/55 *43/55 *44/55 *45/55 *46/55 *47/55 *48/55 *49/55 The Mystic of Nature *50/55 *51/55 *52/55 *53/55 *54/55 *55/55 Unnumbered Cards *The Mystic of Light *The Mystic of Darkness *The Mystic of Fire *Radiant Purification *Absolute Darkness *Absolute Incineration *Swift Regeneration *Fused form of Ken Okamoto/Humonculon *A new Rusalka *A new Black Feather Cycles Very Rare Absolute spells (Each of these monocolored spells are based on the Spells of Absolutes from the TV series and have the rarity. They also feature artwork that connects to that civilization's Mystic. They all have their respective incantations as their flavor text.) * — Radiant Purification * — Liquid Compulsion * — Absolute Darkness * — Absolute Incineration * — Swift Regeneration Back.png|link= Liquid Compulsion (12MYS).png|link=Liquid Compulsion Back.png|link= Back.png|link= Back.png|link=Swift Regeneration Mystics (Each of these creatures are based on the Mystic from the TV series. When each of the 5 Mystics are in your battle zone, you win the game. They also feature artwork that connects to that civilization's Absolute spell.) * — The Mystic of Light * — The Mystic of Water * — The Mystic of Darkness * — The Mystic of Fire * — The Mystic of Nature Back.png|link= The Mystic of Water (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Water Back.png|link= Back.png|link= The Mystic of Nature (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Nature Trivia *This set is named after the Mystic character in the Kaijudo TV series. *This set introduces powerful new Very Rare spells. The sixth set in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game, , also did this. *This set is the first (and only) set in the Clash of the Duel Masters block to not feature a card version of a Monarch. Category:Trading Card Game Category:Booster Pack